Business enterprises often use computer systems to store and analyze large amounts of data. For example, an enterprise may maintain large databases to store data related to sales, inventory, accounting, human resources, etc. To analyze such large amounts of data, an information technology (IT) department at the enterprise may hire business integrators and consultants to generate enterprise-specific business reports (such as by developing custom reporting software applications). As available data within the enterprise changes, the business integrators and consultants may need to be rehired to modify reports or to build additional reports, leading to further expenditure.